


Whatever We Want

by evilwriter37



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Rey and Ben contemplate what to do with their lives now that the war is over.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Whatever We Want

Ben treasured the feeling of Rey’s hand in his. It had been so,  _ so  _ long since he’d touched another person, felt their skin against his own. He was reminded of that night where they’d first touched hands, skin-to-skin, and then when they had kissed, lips pressed fervently against each other. Because of these memories, because of the touch of her skin, he found himself just staring and smiling at her.

“What is it?” Rey asked. They sat in the sand together, on the hot desert planet of Tatooine, fingers intertwined as they watched the dual sunset. 

“Just thinking,” Ben answered. He couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face. “Of you.”

Rey smiled too, and it made Ben’s heart soar. They weren’t even doing anything and he’d never been this happy before in his life. For years his life had just been filled with strife and pain and anger, and now, it simply wasn’t. 

“What do we do now?” Rey asked. There was nothing to be done, no mission to rush off on, no orders to give or to follow. It was just them and the cooling desert around them. 

“Whatever we want,” Ben said, and it felt good to say those words. It was true. There was nothing holding them back, no ties to bigger things forcing them to go this way and that. They were no longer puppets of fate.

Rey’s smile widened, and she leaned in to him. Their noses brushed, their breaths mingling hot together. Ben felt a smidgeon of anxiety, as he’d really never kissed before, save for that one time, but their lips came together and all was perfect and right.


End file.
